


You Play the Beat to My Heart

by ninglog6



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninglog6/pseuds/ninglog6
Summary: Tomoe begins to crush on Kanon, but it seems a game of manhunt is what opened an opportunity for them to share their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Udagawa Tomoe/Matsubara Kanon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You Play the Beat to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Know how to write. this is very bad and very cringey but please enjoy my rarepair

Thump thump

All Kanon could do was listen to Tomoe’s loud, beating heart. What is it so loud for??

*gasp*

“Tomoe-chan!!!!”

* * * * * *

Tomoe stared at the synthetic blue rose sitting on her desk, in a vase with water- only because Ako insisted that it needed to look aesthetically pleasing. Of course Ako also wanted to paint the rose black and maybe even pour fake blood on it, but Tomoe couldn’t let that happen. It wasn’t that the rose meant anything special, why would it? After all, the only reason it holds any weight is because of Kaoru’s -carefree- speech.

“Ah, my lovely- uh tall kitten, a rose de la ciel as such is only worthy to honour our dear Kanon… h...ha-”

“Hakanai desu,” Tomoe affirmed, knowing what her best friend was about to say.

Now this lonely “rose of the sky” has been sitting, festering, on Tomoe’s desk. Just as Kaoru had given Tomeo the blue flower, she’d introduced her to Kanon as well.

It was just a couple of weeks ago, Kaoru and Chisato were going on a date, however Chisato last minute invited Kanon. Surely enough, the lucky winner to be miraculously chosen as ‘Kaoru’s Best Friend’ to tag along, was Tomoe. Since Maya was busy. And the rest of Haro Hapi as well. Tomoe didn’t like feeling conceited but she was admittedly bothered when she found out she was not the first choice, not that she’d necessarily want to volunteer to accompany Kaoru on her date. Either way, the situation diffused when Kanon realized she was going to be the third wheel- of course had Tomoe not been there. To elegantly rebel against the two lovebirds, Tomoe and Kanon decided to make it a “date” of their own. That’s what Tomoe called it at least.

Realistically, this all meant… nothing. Tomoe knew Kanon probably thought nothing of their encounter anyway. Of course the red head was dropping hints like crazy, thinking back on it now, what was she thinking? Of Kanon, obviously, but still. It all came crashing down onto Tomoe when Chisato saw through her bullshit.

“Udagawa-san.. Hm, I never thought you’d be someone who likes jellyfish too,” Chisato smirked, which made her implications even more obvious.

“Haha!! Shirasagi-san w-what are you talking about? Pfft I don’t know what a jellyfish is! Er- uh whatever jellyfish stuff you’re talking about..” an embarrassed Tomoe spat out.

This hadn’t really been an issue, not at all. At least not until Chisato has been purposely inviting Kaoru to join her for lunch. And why wouldn’t Kanon follow along? It was only natural. So in turn, Tomoe makes sure that she meets Kaoru everyday at her locker before she wanders off to go meet Chisato and Kanon. It’s just about the best deal ever. Kanon doesn’t have to third wheel, Chisato doesn’t have to worry for Kanon the entire time, and Tomoe gets to spend time with her best friend Kaoru. That’s what Tomoe has convinced herself nonetheless, fully knowing that she only goes to get lost in Kanon’s sweet, fluffy voice. And when Kanon's distracted, looking around, Tomoe can stare into her beautiful yet delicate, purple eyes.

“Udagawa-san, you must really enjoy being dragged around by this dumbass, huh? Just like Kanon-chan, I guess you guys do have something in common..” Chisato announced, grabbing both Tomoe and Kanon’s attention.

“Chii-chan, don’t be so mean!~” Kaoru whined and made her usual puppy dog eyes at Chisato.

“Well, Kanon, we’ve been meaning to practice drumming together too, right?”

This was the moment of truth. Kanon’s next words would ultimately, and quite literally, decide Tomoe’s fate. Chisato glared at Tomoe, only out of pity as Tomoe bent over backwards for the oblivious Kanon.

“Sure!!”

Tomoe’s inner selves created a mini mosh pit to commemorate this amazing success.

“But…”

Tomoe’s heart sank.

“... it has to be tomorrow, since I don’t know when I’ll be free next,” Kanon innocently informed, unaware of the weight each of her words held.

* * * * * *

Lost in her thoughts on her way to the studio, Tomoe wondered what exactly was going to occur during this “hang out sesh”. Would Kanon and Tomoe get closer? Maybe if Tomoe was lucky….. She might get the chance to confess her feelings. How would she say it? When? Tomoe pulled herself together, brushed off her shirt and fixed her bangs before she walked in.

Don’t stress…

After opening the door, Tomoe’s eyes immediately met Kanon’s. Tomoe got flustered, not expecting to see Kanon already.

“Uh, hey! Hope you didn’t wait too long ahaha,” Tomoe smiled.

“No of course not!! Besides I went to stop for a new pair of drumsticks on the way,” Kanon assured Tomoe.

Is that lipstick? Tomoe didn’t want to give herself false hope, but it seemed like Kanon was wearing makeup. Soon after, Kanon asked Tomoe to show her different techniques that she uses when drumming, so she was glad to. However, Kanon didn’t quite understand how some of the motions were supposed to work. Tomoe was not ready for physical contact. At all. Yet Kanon would not let up.

“Hehe, y’know Tomoe-chan, I think it would come to me way easier if you guided my hands a bit,” Kanon said excitedly.

“Ahahaha….. Aha.”

Tomoe closed the distance between her and the smaller girl, gently bringing her hands up to Kanon’s. Tomoe could smell…. Too much. Kanon’s hair had a fruity smell and looked even prettier up close, each curl laying on top of another peacefully. Tomoe couldn’t tell if Kanon was actually wearing perfume, but Kanon still smelled like soft, freshly bloomed flowers. She was unsure earlier, but now Tomoe has a clear chance to give Kanon a signal.

“K… Kano-”

“HAPPY LUCKY SMIL- Oh!! Kanon-chan and Tomoe-chan! Ah!?”

Kokoro’s heart attack inducing, random pop-up sent Tomoe toppling over in embarrassment.

“Ah, Tomoe-chan!? Are you ok?” Kanon worriedly began reaching out to Tomoe.

Tomoe was thankful for her own clumsiness, finally getting a chance to “hold” Kanon’s hand. Unfortunately, Kokoro and her superhuman speed reached Tomoe before Tomoe could reach Heaven. Misaki relaxedly walked up to Kokoro, taking her hand as she does every second she gets the chance, though Kaoru says Misaki refuses to admit it.

“Kokoro-chan!! Didn’t I say not to yell as soon as you enter a room.. Sorry Udagawa-san,” Misaki scolded.

“No it’s alright Okusawa-san, I was just startled,” Tomoe responded.

“Kanon-chan said she was meeting here with you today and I just thought, of course I have to talk to Tomoe again! We had so much fun last time we hung out right?”

“I told Kokoro that we shouldn’t come today since it was just you too… but she insisted.”

“It’s okay! Tomoe-chan, now we can all hang out as a group and share ideas, right?”

“Of course.”

Misaki wasn’t very into PDA, especially after Kaoru caught her and Kokoro making out. Kaoru said it was “heartwarming” that Kokoro and Misaki can share a “passionate intimacy” for each other so openly, but Misaki promptly hated that interpretation. Kokoro obviously loves showing everything off, so Misaki can’t stop the random kisses bombed on her or Kokoro smoothly linking their arms together. Kanon always seemed to be intently watching her friends who ended up getting together. Did she secretly long to be with one of them or was she just desiring the feeling of a relationship? Suddenly, Tomoe felt a tug at her shirt and something graze her ear.

“Tomoe-chan… isn’t it nice seeing them get along so well despite being so different? Hey… have you ever been in a relationship?” Kanon whispered hurriedly to Tomoe.

“Ah, well….. Not really.”

Yes, Tomoe did once kiss one of her classmates. Plus there was the time that Himari and her discussed a relationship, but nothing really came out of it and eventually they both forgot completely. Other than that Tomoe hasn’t really experienced much.

“Ehehe, I suppose we’re in the same boat then,” Kanon said, eyeing Tomoe longer than usual.

Eventually, all four girls dispersed, Tomoe felt betrayed by Misaki and Kokoro for ruining her confession. She sat woefully on her bed and stared at the silly rose Kaoru gave her a few weeks ago. Tomoe didn’t want to overthink, overanalyze and turn the situation sour. But there’s so many ways it could go wrong… What if Kanon hated her after? What if she was grossed out? What if she began avoiding Tomoe?.... If she confided in Kaoru for advice, Kaoru would immediately go to Kanon, being so obvious that Tomoe would be found out right away. Tomoe was unsure of what to do and decided to wait it out.

* * * * * *

Kaoru and Hina were chaotic enough on their own, but the two invited the entirety of Haro Hapi, as well as Lisa, Tomoe, and of course Chisato. Kanon was not surprised at all when Kaoru and Chisato started dating. Kanon could tell from the way Chisato talked about Kaoru, that she felt something special towards her. Kaoru’s constant flirting towards Chisato was strangely personal and she talked about Chisato at least 5 times a day. Kanon felt like she was just sitting still while all her friends got into a relationship though. There were all kinds of people who caught Kanon’s eye, but she knew herself that she didn’t have near enough confidence to initiate anything.

Tomoe has shown a lot of interest in Kanon actually, except there’s absolutely no way one of the most popular, prettiest girls at Haneoka would be interested in someone like Kanon. Usually, Kanon would have every reason to stay at home and relax during her free time, but things have been different lately. She wants to go out, and it’s even better if Tomoe is there. Only because Tomoe is exciting. Thats why.

“Hello all my sweet and lovely kittens! I have gathered you all here today to participate in activities that will bring our hearts closer together. As humans, we all share the desire to have fleeting encounters and I assure you all, today will be… extravagantly fleeting,” Kaoru announced this, possibly sounding unsure at the end.

“Exactly!! A game of Boppin’ Hide and Fleeting Go Seek!!!” Hina yelled, already excessively energized.

Kanon looked over at Chisato, surprised she agreed to do anything like.. This. Right away, Kanon was made aware that Chisato was not impressed, judging from her facial expression.

“Actually um.. I thought we were playing manhunt…. At least that’s what Kokoro-chan said,” Kanon mumbled nervously, not even bothering to check Chisato’s response to that.

“Precisely, Fleeting Hide and Go Seek… The chosen hero must find and tag the villai-”

“Kaoru Seta, you said we were having a picnic.” Chisato cut Kaoru off, with murder in her eyes.

“It is but that.”

“Haha… ah well we could have the picnic and play the game, right? There’s enough us here to split up,” Lisa laughed anxiously, trying to recover the mood.

Chisato walked over to a shaded spot under flowering trees and set up the blankets and food. Misaki and Kaoru followed behind, Kaoru working up an apology in her mind already. Back in the clearing, Kokoro, Hagumi, and Lisa stood around as Tomoe and Hina attempted to make some ground rules.

“Ah, Kanon, you’re joining us?” Tomoe inquired, almost shocked looking.

“Mhm, probably just for one round though ehehe,” Kanon replied.

Before Tomoe and Hina start a raffle to choose someone to be ‘It’, Kokoro piped up, volunteering herself.

“1234567-”

“Kokoro-chan!! You have to count fairly!” Hina cried.

“Hehe got it! 1…… 2………. 3…..”

Hagumi, Lisa, and Tomoe had already run off, Hina finding her own hiding spot now. Kanon was already scared to play a game like this with Kokoro, knowing how rambunctious she is. After running around frantically, looking for the right bush to hide in, Kanon settled behind a decently large shrub. Kanon was worried she had ventured too far, and that she was being too unfair……. Then she had a second realization, what direction was the clearing in again? What if she’d gotten herself lost? Kanon now prayed that Kokoro would hurry up and find her already. Eventually, Kanon’s fear lets up when she hears Kokoro’s laugh. She starts back in the direction of the commotion, impatient to get back with the group.

Bam!

“Kyaa!!”

Tomoe had run into Kanon, right after coming from behind a tree, sending them both toppling over.

“Ah, Kanon-chan! Are you okay!?” Tomoe asked eagerly, but whispering.

“I-I’m fine..” Kanon said while still in shock.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you at all.... Are you giving up already?” Tomoe smiled apologetically.

Giving up…..

Truthfully, Kanon hated the idea of giving up in general. Since joining Haro Hapi, Kanon has vowed to never give up on anything ever again.... Including games of manhunt.

“No, I was just wondering if we were still playing or not,” Kanon lied.

“Great!! Kokoro’s probably close by so we better hide somewhere,” Tomoe said, already focused on the game again.

Kanon followed as Tomoe grabbed her hand, leading her to a random bush. The plan was to wait until Kokoro ran out of time, which was for at least another 5 to 10 minutes. Tomoe huddled close to Kanon to stay fully hidden by the bush. Unfortunately this left the shorter Kanon staring right at the crimson haired girl’s chest. She closed eyes, attempting to keep some sort of decency.

“Kanon-chan.. You’re a bit out of the bush,” Tomoe whispered into Kanon’s ear, gesturing for her to come closer.

Kanon’s head was now pressed up against Tomoe’s chest. Technically speaking, they were hugging. Kanon could actually hear Tomoe’s heartbeat if she listened hard enough…

Thump thump

All Kanon could do was listen to Tomoe’s loud, beating heart now. What is it so loud for?? Kanon felt Tomoe’s arm wrap around her and tighten. It was unbearable, to be held so closely by such an attractive girl! Kanon was sure her heart was about to implode. Kanon backed up and looked right at Tomoe, ready to inquire about the entire situation, except Tomoe had her eyes closed, laying limply as if she was dead.

*gasp*

Is… Is she dead?!?! I just heard her heartbeat though..

“Tomoe-chan!!!! Are you- are you okay?” Kanon yelled, unsure if Tomoe was going to respond or not.

“Haha yeah just resting… Kokoro chased me for 5 minutes straight. If you yell like that though we’re going to get caught,” Tomoe said breathlessly, smirking with her eyes still closed.

Kanon quickly stuck herself right next to Tomoe again, holding the sides of Tomoe’s shirt to stay close.

“Um, Tomoe-chan, this whole situation is making me really nervous!! Just because y’know ‘cuz you’re so cool and I’m not sure why you want to hide with me,” Kanon said, a little bit out of the blue.

Tomoe bent down even further, meeting Kanon’s eyes. Their faces were a lot closer than Kanon anticipated. 

“Because I want to help you win of course.”

So conceited.

“I can win on my own you know,” Kanon said playfully.

It was taking everything within Kanon, not to back up and run away. She could even feel Tomoe’s breath against her own lips.

“I know, I just thought it would be even better if we did it together.”

Tomoe averted her eyes, trying to control her expression as she started blushing. Not that she even had to worry, since Kanon’s face was already beet red. Kanon felt fingers slide in between hers, while Tomoe’s other hand cradled her face. Kanon tipped her head a bit, closing her eyes, allowing her lips to meet Tomoe’s. Tomoe pulled back a bit, only for the two to meet once again. Kanon felt Tomoe’s hand migrate to her thigh, giving Kanon a firm squeeze. Kanon gasped, taken aback by the sudden touch. Tomoe immediately recoiled with her brows furrowing, a look of worry coming across her face.

“S-sorry I didn’t me-”

“It’s okay!... I.. liked it…” Kanon reassured, softly cupping Tomoe’s face with her hands.

They repositioned themselves, to look at each other more easily, Kanon straddling Tomoe’s lap. Tomoe briefly planted another kiss onto Kanon’s lips, before sighing.

“I didn’t want to be too forward….. But you’ve been on my mind a lot lately. I don’t want to pressure you, just letting you know… Sorry if the kiss made you uncomfortable,” Tomoe whispered cautiously into Kanon’s ear.

“Well, I don’t mind, I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect someone like you to be interested in me Tomoe-chan, hehe.. Um!! Y’know, if you don’t mind, uhm, we could try… going… l-like on a date or something!” Kanon forced the words out, not knowing if she was really thinking it through properly.

Tomoe’s eyes widened, “That’d be cool!!”

“Then how abo-”

“TAG YOU’RE IT!!!!!!!!!!!” Kokoro yelled as she patted Kanon and Tomoe’s head from the other side of the bush.

“Fuueeee!!!! Kokoro-chan!?!?”

Kanon and Tomoe jumped up, Tomoe rubbing her neck, flustered.

“Hah! I won at manhunt!! But technically we’re all winners because everyone gets a prize!” Kokoro states matter-of-factly.

“But Kaoru only brought a prize for one person.”

“Don’t worry! The suits brought a prize for everyone here!”

“Oh… I see.”

Kokoro, Tomoe, and Kanon all began walking back towards everyone else. Kanon skipped up to Tomoe and, smiling innocently, brushed against her arm. Once they reached the clearing, Chisato was standing looking around anxiously, most likely for Kanon. Chisato quickly walked up, though obviously cautious of Kanon’s closeness to Tomoe.

“Kanon-chan, I was so worried you were going to get lost.. Were you with Udagawa-san the whole time?” Chisato asked.

“Sort of, she helped me find a good hiding spot.”

“Isn’t that.. cheating?”

“Ah well, I bumped into Kanon-chan, so I had to make it up to her,” Tomoe explained, winking at Kanon.

Kokoro and the suits quickly handed out little goodie bags for everyone and Kanon began to wonder how she got used to Kokoro’s shenanigans. Everyone gathered onto the blankets and started eating their snacks. Kanon only wondered what would come out of today’s events. Thinking of the kiss she shared with Tomoe earlier gave her butterflies. My first kiss… Kanon could tell today was the start to something new, something ethereal.


End file.
